


A clean Slate for the blood of warring phantoms

by marsrich950



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Marine Corps, Organized Crime, Recreational Drug Use, Violence, War, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsrich950/pseuds/marsrich950
Summary: some say he's a good guy, some say he's a bad guy, and others say he's an asshole, but no matter what you say about him, we can all agree that when the chips are down and all hell breaks lose that there is no other like Shijima Eugene Spiv, but please call him Slate.Slate is the only son of weapons manufacturer Raphael Spiv and manga writer and artist  Aika Fujiwara, but wealth does not equal easy life as while in the public they may seem a model family, Raphael is an abusive and controlling monster; in his last year of high school Slate enlist service for both the army and the marines, which leads him to a path of crime and corruption.





	A clean Slate for the blood of warring phantoms

There was a fight going on in the halls of Mason Drove high school; With the fight it brought the crowds, and people starting to record it. The two fighting were and Adolf Michael, The crowds were shouting "Fight." over and over again causing it to turn into a chant.

Eugene was getting destroyed in the fight, he barely got any good hits in, He was going lose this fight. And lose he did, as Adolf punched him so hard he lost was not only knocked out, but also lost a molar.

The next thing he knew was waking up with multiple different people around him. "Ugh..." Everything felt hazy and something felt off, he didn't try to move; while he wasn't moving, he used his tongue to check for missing teeth and sure enough he found a missing tooth "Shit." he cursed. He had a feeling his parents were going to kill him.

Eugene sighed and slowly got up, he started to hear what sounded like running "Huh?" he had a feeling it was probably a teacher. Eugene debated over whether he should stay or get out of here while he still could, he took his chances and decided to run.

Eugene was trying to avoid the teacher, he stopped when he was sure that he go away "That was close." he sighed "What was close?" a female voice asked, this caused Eugene to jump, he then turned around to see that it was his sister's girlfriend Jessica "I got into a fight." Eugene confessed

"Cool! Did ya win?"

"No."

"Oh, okay, that's sucks to hear that."

"I got knocked out."

"Ouch." Jessica said as she cringed. "Anyways, are you skipping?" Eugene asked "Yeah." he understood "I don't blame you F this school." Eugene said with pride, he couldn't wait to get out of here, school was pointless -what was the point of it anyways? Teach him things that he didn't need in the real world? To hell with that nonsense. He was ready to drop out and not care about his Education. Besides, he had interests in joining the army anyways, And, there he would be away from his parents so it was in a way his middle finger to them; he started to hear the bell ring. He had no intentions of heading to class, in fact he was going home earlier.

Eugene headed to the front doors, he hoped/knew that no one noticed him, it was his talent to blend into crowds, trick the teachers that he was going to class and then get the hell out of there. He started to walk home. As he walked home he thought of his parents' reaction, Oh the looks of anger that he doesn't give two shits about, In fact he was going to say his plans to them. A devious smile grew on his face, oh the fun that would be "Time to show some rebellion."

Eugene arrived home And there was his parents looking shocked "Oh hello there mother and father."

"Eugene, what the hell are you going home?!"

"I'm dropping out."

"Excuse me?" Eugene's father said "You heard me, I'm dropping out."

"No your not."

"Yes I am, and guess what, I'm also going to be joining the army!" Eugene passionately shouted, that caused it to turn into an argument, by that point Eugene flipped his parents off before entering his pinto with all the money he saved up and drove to an enlistment center, He was doing it, and that was final, there was nothing anybody could do to make him stop, he was leaving his parents behind and starting a new chapter. 

Eugene was on route 41, before he got to the nearest recruitment center he needed to sign in to a hotel. The nearest hotel was revelation resort, from what he remembered from what Josh told him it was nice for a cheap hotel for the night- but then again josh was a bit of a lier, let the Vegas incident of summer 3007 be proof alone. He reached the parking lot of the hotel and the first thing he noticed was the bright pink neon lights, he instantly regretted it. He got out his car and headed to the lobby. Just from from the lighting and the suggestively dressed women he could tell it was going to be one of those hotels. As he approached the desk one of women tried to flirt with him, that made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Hello how may I help you?" the clerk asked

"Um hey, uh... I'm here to sign out a room for the night."

"Alright sir, you're room 203, do you want 'company' on your stay?" the clerk asked

"Um no."

"Okay sir, enjoy your stay."

Eugene started Wonder what was waiting for him, he started to get a little cautious when he reached his room He sighed "Let's see what's behind the door." he muttered, He started to open it. and immediately the first thing he noticed was the box of condoms on the nightstand, he rolled his eyes at that. That Definitely confirmed his suspicions, he was in a fucking brothel, He was going to kill Josh. "Josh, you fucking pervert." He was afraid to go on the bed now- God knows who or what was previously on the bed, There was the floor, it looked more sanitary and comfy than the bed, He started to lay on the floor- it wasn't too bad, Then he started to think about his new life; he wondered what losses and fortunes will happen to him, what brothers in arms he'll meet and what medals he'll be awarded? It was exciting to think about it; after a couple minutes, he pulled out his link warp, He started check If there was any calls. There was one, it was from his sister, Adeline He started to call her back

"Hey sis, it's me."

"Hi Eugene."

"How are things?" He talked about his plan to join the military, Adeline wasn't sure what to make of it, She was sacred. She worried that Eugene might get hurt or worse, and that would crush her, she tried to hold back her urge to cry If that was her brothers choice than she needed to respect it "J-just don't get yourself killed okay?" she choked out "I won't Adeline." Slate sighed and decided to ask her something "Hey Adeline?"

"Yeah?"

"Can talk to Jessica for a bit?"

"Um sure."

"Eugene?" Jessica asked."Hey... um, I know I said other but in case I don't make out alive, C-could you promise me to be there for her and take care of her for me will you?" Slate said, barely able not to cry "Yes I can." Jessica kiss Adeline and handed the warp back to her, Adeline started to talk again "What did you tell her?" Adeline asked out of curiosity "I told her if I didn't come back she would take care of you." Adeline was silent for a moment "O-okay, g-go-good night Eugene." Adeline said before hanging up. Eugene started to feel bad, he hated that he is making her worry. But he started to yawn. "Next stop, the enlistment center." he said before falling asleep.

Eugene's link warp rang. He groaned "Who the hell could be calling me in... 6:29 in the morning?" He started to answer it "Hello?" He didn't get an answer right away "Heeeeeeeeeeyy, Eugene how's it hangin'?" Josh answered "Josh." Eugene started "Yes?"

"I fucking hate you."


End file.
